


Bad Joke

by xffan_2000



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: Drabble-challenge about a bad joke. (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Bad Joke

BAD JOKE

By: xffan_2000

*****

A darkened bedroom.

Two silhouetted forms.

Moonlight streams through the window.

The more shapely of the two rises up, repositioning over the other. A kiss. A flash of teeth in the dark as she nips his neck.

"What's the difference..." Another kiss. "...between kinky..." More kissing. "...and perverted?"

He groans as her hips shift against him.

A feather, clasped between two fingers, is slowly drawn down the bridge of his nose.

A shiver runs through his body.

"Kinky uses a feather." Again she slowly repositions, this time taking him in. "Perverted uses the whole Thanagarian."

His glowing eyes slip shut.

*****

Author's Note (which is always longer than the story): Thanks to Merlin Missy for the use of the bad joke. Thanks to Merlin Missy, Angelic Temptress, crhblack and BillA1 for support while I whittled from 109 words down to 100.


End file.
